Floren
Floren (Japanese: , Hotaru) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Floren uses the earth element, wields a Bitball, and acts as a Healer in battle. During battle, his special attack consists of dancing among fireflies and flower petals with his Bitball. Floren was designed by Taiki. Personality Whilst Floren seems sweet and charming, he is quite manipulative and enjoys using his appearance to make people dote on him and give him things. He cares genuinely for nature, though, and is highly protective of it. Appearance Floren is a young boy with short minty-green hair with a strand on top, pink eyes, fair skin, and an androgynous thin body. Floren's attire consists of mostly green and pink flora themed clothing, with petals at the forearms, and butterfly wings at the collar. He wears long light green stockings, with dark green high heels. Floren's movements in battle tend to be graceful, as if he were an ice skater. Due to his appearance, Floren is usually mistaken for a girl by other characters. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Floren's Heart-to-heart, "Desolate Land", takes place in Elysium between Floren and his Driver. They discuss the landscape and how it compares to their expectations of how Elysium would look. Floren's Blade Quest, Nature Boy, begins at Gwenith Paddies in the Kingdom of Uraya after completing Unspoken Suspicion. Floren discovers that a saffronia tree has been mysteriously harmed, and sets about healing it using his Blade powers. A mercenary group intervene and begin burning trees, much to Floren's horror, and he and the party rush around the stomach of Uraya dousing fires. Upon defeating the mercenaries, the party are congratulated for helping, and Floren realises they have believed him a girl the whole time. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Lavender Drive - Kick a Bitball three times while spinning. * Lv. 2 - Lilium Dance - Release a shockwave while spinning a Bitball * Lv. 3 - Pysalis Judgment - Massively enlarge a Bitball and roll it over the enemy. * Lv. 4 - Lethal Lavender ''- Spin along with the Bitball to send out a shockwave in all directions. Blade Arts * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Back Attack Up - Increases backstab dmg; halves aggro. Battle Skills * The Coming of Spring - Increases effectiveness of party healing when at max Affinity * Blossomfall - Restores HP to teammates when incapacitated. * White Lilies - Increases aggro reduction. Field Skills * Botany - Lv. 5 * Earth Mastery - Lv. 3 * Beguiling Charms - Lv. 5 (Skill unique to Floren) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Art * Pouch items: Leaf-Weave Cape (Textiles), Snow Dumplings (Desserts) Affinity Chart Beguiling Charms Floren is able to use his Beguiling Charms Field Skill to get items from various NPCs around the world. :※ Ashe is only available after completing ''Whereabouts Unknown. Etymology His Japanese name Hotaru ( ) means firefly. His English name Floren may come from the word Flora, which is the scientific term for plant life. It is also the name of the Goddess Flora who is the symbol for nature and flowers in the Sabines culture, an ancient Italic tribe. Gallery XC2 Floren Artwork.png|Floren's official artwork Floren aw.png|Floren's awakening Floren aw2.png|Floren's awakening Floren d.jpg|Floren in-game Floren d2.jpg|Floren in-game Floren s.jpg|Floren using his level 3 special Floren s2.jpg|Floren using his level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Floren